Turning a Blind Eye
Independent Thievery |next = Arrow of Extrication |reward = 500 |faction = Thieves Guild |type = Thieves Guild quest |QuestID = TG08Blind }} Turning a Blind Eye is a quest in . After completing Taking Care of Lex and fencing 600 worth of stolen loot, Methredhel or Amusei will appear in any major city with a message from the Gray Fox. The cowl-wearing leader resides in Helvius Cecia's House in Bruma. Methredhel can be approached directly in her house in the Waterfront District. Background The Gray Fox needs the Savilla's Stone from the Temple of the Ancestor Moths. He asks that no one outside the temple be killed, but those guarding the artifact inside are permitted to be killed, if necessary. The Gray Fox places a marker on the map for the temple location, in the far northeastern part of Cyrodiil in the Jerall Mountains. Walkthrough Outside the Temple Start at Cheydinhal and head straight north, heading towards the marker on the map. Once there, a temple and Monk's Quarters with Brother Hridi, Brother Hjar and Brother Holger inside, as well as the Ancestor Moth Crypt can be found. Ask the brothers if they can help and Brother Holger is the only one who is willing to assist with information. In the Crypt Head into the crypt and then into the Temple of the Moth Halls. It'll be quite dark inside (blind enemies don't need light), so bring a torch, the Night-Eye spell, Fin Gleam or potion. The main enemies in the crypt are Blind Moth Priest and Blind Moth Prelate, some of whom are wielding Akaviri Dai-Katanas. Simply head through the halls and rooms, sneaking by them. The priests cannot detect the Hero while they are in sneak mode. If one gets too close, pause and remove any armor and stay close to the walls. This section of the quest is excellent for leveling the Sneak skill. The Catacombs and Caverns Head through the door to the Catacombs of The Temple of The Moth where more priests are encountered. Watch out for floor traps. In the Caverns, also watch out for more floor traps as well as skeletons and wraiths, though the enemies scale depending on level. Fight through to the Shrine of the Moth. The Shrine Inside, there is a large room with an altar and Savilla's Stone in the middle, along with a Dark Welkynd Stone that shoots frost spells every few seconds. At least one Blind Moth Prelate guards the stone. Kill him or sneak past, grab the Stone and head to the room on the right, where there is a chest. Inside the chest, a note titled "Instructions: The Gray Cowl" can be found. It describes the mask of the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal. Apparently, the mask was stolen, so Nocturnal placed a curse on it, so whomever wears it is lost in the shadows, his name and memories never to be remembered. Take the note and the stone back to the Gray Fox in Bruma to complete the quest. Bringing the note back allows a discussion about the mask and the Gray Fox's nature. Alternate Methods A Telekinesis spell with sufficient range can pull Savilla's Stone away from the guardian without triggering the Welkynd stone trap, which fires a frost spell. If your Sneak skill is high enough, you can also sneak up behind the guardian so he is positioned between you and the Welkynd stone. The stone will fire frost spells at you, but they will hit the guardian instead, and he will die after about three hits, allowing you to grab the stone. Journal Bugs *Venturing to the Temple of the Ancestor Moth may trigger the quest even if the Hero is not a member of the Thieves Guild. This quest may also be triggered at random intervals, without having discovered the location. *The Grey Fox may leave the chair in Helvius Cecia's House and not trigger the quest "Arrow of Extrication." **Solution: Reload an old save or open the console and type player.SetStage 00036336 1. After typing the code successfully, go back to Gray Fox, who is still sitting in the same house in Bruma, and he should give the next quest as normal. de:Nachsicht (Oblivion) es:Hacer la vista gorda ru:Обмануть слепые глаза Category:Oblivion: Bruma Quests Category:Oblivion: Thieves Guild Quests